7028bc0423358a887d1b2062c1572c235fandomcom-20200214-history
The Ninja Handbook
Handbook OF D AR K LORDS Sith Academy Training Manual SITH ACADEMY PUBLICATIONS Imperius & Ravenus “To dare to climb Mt. Imperius” ~Two Ninjas~ ii Page 3 FOREWARD This book is a training manual for the shadow warriors of our Empire. It is written for Acolytes of our Black Brotherhood who choose to specialize in the dark arts of espionage, sabotage, assassination, stealth, scouting and covert operations of every kind. Make no mistake: this is a dangerous book. The skills and ideas described herein are based on the hard-won knowledge of real shadow warriors who operated for centuries in harsh conditions, where the price of failure was often terrible death. Their very name—Ninja—meant those who lived with their hearts under a blade; those who walked a path of danger and faced death as a way of life. Such dangerous knowledge is not meant for “armchair ninjas” who enjoy stories about “Leagues of Shadows” but have no intention of putting any of it into practice. No! This book is for those with the courage and will to act, to train and to transform themselves into lethal shadow-beings. Our Empire will need an army of such men of action to take our visions from the realm of imagination into the realm of material reality. With the publication of this book, we are putting out a call and a challenge to those who wish to become the most feared operatives of our new Imperial order: the dark knights we call Black Ninjas. So read on, and discover if this is to be your destiny. In the words of a haiku I wrote the other day: Ninja clans unknown In shadows training, creeping Are you one of us? ~Dred Nightstalker; Grandmaster of the Black Dragon School~ Black Temple-Annex Imperial Year 6, Month 6 (February, 2017) iii Page 4 TABLE OF CONTENTS BOOK ONE: BROTHERHOOD.....................7 The Way of the Black Ninja..........................................8 Black Ninja Brotherhood.............................................17 Ninja Ideology.............................................................32 BOOK TWO: TRAINING......................43 Ninja Body..................................................................44 Ninja Mind...................................................................53 Ninja Combat..............................................................66 BOOK THREE: OPERATIONS...................73 Ninja Strategy & Tactics.............................................74 Shadow Warfare.........................................................81 Ninja Missions..........................................................100 Ninja Equipment.......................................................106 BOOK FOUR: IMAGINATION.................. 115 Ninja Mysticism.........................................................116 Ninja Magick.............................................................123 Ninja Visions.............................................................136 iv Page 5 INTRODUCTION THE PURPOSE OF THIS BOOK This book is a guide to living in the way of the Black Ninja, as envisioned and taught by the Dark Lords. It is an outline of the skills and philosophy we teach to Acolytes who come to us seeking empowerment on the path of the shadow warrior. This book may be used by solitary seekers, a group of like-minded people who wish to form a Clan, or by those who are being trained directly by members of the Black Ninja Brotherhood. It may also be read simply for knowledge and enjoyment, if that is all you seek. Some may try to dismiss Ninjas as a fantasy from the movies and comic books, but this ignores the fact that the Ninja are a historical reality—real shadow warriors who existed for centuries, and left us with scrolls, achievements and artifacts attesting to their power. Our goal here is to revive the authentic dark Ninja spirit for the modern world, taking inspiration from their fictional depictions, but never forgetting that the mystique and magick of the Ninja was a real and powerful thing, and will continue to be so as long as its essence is preserved. In this book we present a new take on the Ninja, incorporating some of the language, training, ideology and symbolism that we have developed on our own paths of inspiration as Dark Lords. Historical purists may be put off by some of these innovations, but our goal here is not to recreate ancient history. We believe that the real, sinister Ninja can live again, in modern forms and new environments, and this book is our vision of this revival. As Dark Lords, we are formless Black Magicians who merge fantasy and reality, imagination and action, the past and the future to bring about our new black magickal order. We believe the Black Ninja will have an important role to play in this new order—an order which we imagine into existence with every new book we publish. With this book, another gateway has been opened and a new Way lies before you; do you dare to walk through it into the dark and dangerous world of the Black Ninja? v Page 6 HOW TO USE THIS BOOK The four books contained in this volume are designed to give the Acolyte the knowledge they need to earn the title of Black Ninja in the Dark Lords' Order. It may also be read profitably by anyone with an interest in Ninja training, operations, skills, mysticism, mindset and ideology, or who are simply looking to feed their imaginations. Book One: Brotherhood provides information about the Black Ninja organization and ideology, and their relation to the Dark Lords' Empire. Book Two: Training is an introduction to our methods of training the mind, body and combat skills of a Black Ninja. Book Three: Operations discusses the strategy, tactics, technologies and types of missions undertaken by the Black Ninjas. Book Four: Imagination is an introduction to the mystical beliefs, magickal practices and imaginative visions of the Black Ninjas. Notes: (found throughout the book) A section for handwritten training entires, e.g. scroll-writing, symbolpaintings, and correspondence with 'Masters' of our Brotherhood. vi Page 7 BOOK ONE BROTHERHOOD Painting the first “Black Dragon School” of Seattle, USA 'White Wolf & Black-D', 'Dred Nightstalker & Commander Amon Khan'—at work! Hail the Black Dragons! “Guardians of our Black Temples & Agents of the Empire!” Special thanks to all Black Ninjas and Shadow Warriors of the Borgazul: “from coils of 'madness' shall we call victory over the mundane and inject our black poison; we will!” “Infect so' the Black Ninja Spirit' into the boys and men of many -we can!” Chasing the Dragon in IY6: ~Dred Nightstalker, Commander Amon Khan~ vii Page 8 THE WAY OF THE BLACK NINJA “Everything is permitted; nothing is impossible.” —Motto of the Black Ninja Brotherhood BLACK NINJUTSU AT A GLANCE To make clear at the outset the difference between our way of Black Ninjutsu and other so-called “Ninjutsu” systems being offered today, here are two bullet-point lists: The Black Ninja are not primarily interested in: ◆ becoming martial arts champions or “black belts” ◆ propagating new martial arts systems to the world ◆ re-creating the weapons and costumes of the medieval Ninja ◆ becoming health & fitness gurus ◆ promoting "positive spiritual growth” or “progress” ◆ defending the institutions of non-Ninja society ◆ learning systems of “self-defense” and non-violent conflict resolution ◆ participating in group “positive thinking” or New Age therapy sessions ◆ becoming productive, law-abiding members of non-Ninja society ◆ making Ninpo a new religion for the masses ◆ becoming “enlightened” through meditation ◆ becoming celebrities or a pop culture phenomenon The Black Ninja are primarily interested in: 8 Page 9 The Ninja Handbook ◆ training for dangerous, life-threatening situations ◆ becoming highly skilled shadow warriors ◆ gathering intelligence for their Clan ◆ punishing anyone their Clan wants punished ◆ obtaining anything their Clan wants obtained ◆ surviving in any environment ◆ moving undetected through any environment ◆ operating in darkness ◆ infiltrating any territory ◆ studying shadow warfare strategy and tactics ◆ practicing forms of mysticism and magick that enhance their power ◆ preserving their Clan lineages and knowledge ◆ attending and defending Black Temples ◆ gathering invisible, formless power Understand the above lists well. Know the difference between the Black Ninja—sinister shadow warrior—and the White Ninja —“New Agey” martial arts enthusiast—and decide which path is for you. If the answer is the latter, put this book down, read no further and forget about these dark fantasies of twisted minds. Perhaps there is a group of black karate gi-wearing “Ninjutsu” enthusiasts meeting at the local martial arts center that will be more to your liking! ELEMENTS OF THE WAY THREE DIMENSIONS OF NINJUTSU Ninjutsu is a total way of life that encompasses all three dimensions or realms of human experience: physical, intellectual and spiritual. These realms correspond to the three-tiered hierarchy of Ninja Clans—Agents, Commanders and Lord—used by both the historical Ninja and our Black Ninja Brotherhood. They also correspond to the operational, strategic and spiritual dimensions of Ninjutsu described below: 9 Page 10 The Way of the Black Ninja ◆ Operational: Development of the strength, endurance, discipline and skills needed to complete Ninja missions. The primary focus of Agents. ◆ Strategic: Development of the tactical and strategic knowledge necessary to plan and manage successful Ninja missions. The primary focus of Commanders. ◆ Spiritual: Development of the philosophical and mystical understanding needed to successfully guide and preserve the Ninja Clan. The primary focus of Lords. One should not imagine that the path of the Ninja is only for those who want to become athletic night warriors and spies. Our Brotherhood also needs exceptional strategic thinkers and spiritual leaders in its ranks, or it is no more effective than a body without a mind or spirit. NINJUTSU VS. BUSHIDO In legend and fiction, Ninjas are portrayed as the mortal enemies of the Samurai; their Way of Ninjutsu is the antithesis of the Samurai's Way of Bushido. This wasn't always true historically, but it serves to make an important distinction. Bushido, with its honor codes, rigid conventions and class-based loyalties, is very much opposed to the spirit of the Black Ninja. We do not deny that there is power in Bushido—the Samurai's dominance of Japan for seven hundred years under the Shoguns is a testament to the power of their creed. But we follow a greater Way: a Dark Tao that cannot be contained by limiting concepts like “honor”, “class” and “tradition”. In nature such things do not exist; the universe does not care about them, and life always finds a way to defeat them. The Black Ninja, being close students of nature, embrace its greater wisdom and do not become bound up in artificial, humanconstructed systems such as Bushido. This applies to any such system, including modern Western systems of laws, governments and religious commandments. We see them as arbitrary constructs, to be adopted to when necessary, but never spiritually submitted to. The Black Ninja creed of “Everything is permitted; nothing is impossible” can never be compatible with the limiting systems of any other religion, philosophy or way of life! As disciples of this unfettered Way, the Black Ninja can be both 10 Page 11 The Ninja Handbook the greatest threat to orthodox authorities and their most powerful servants. For when something must be done to preserve a regime that requires fearlessness, ruthlessness and cunning, but which violates their own orthodox codes and laws, it is to our kind that they will turn. Consider war: no order can survive that does not win wars, yet every war requires shadow warriors who can operate in chaos and moral darkness without losing their nerve. Every war requires men of skill, steel will and deception; assassins, saboteurs, spies and mercenaries—Black Ninjas, in other words. We saw this first in feudal Japan: some warlords, impressed by the skills of the Ninja, chose to employ them against their Samurai rivals and were able to win great victories. This led other warlords to respond in kind, until the supposedly Bushido-bound Samurai found themselves allied with the despised Ninja, employing their “dishonorable” skills because they got results. We see this today also, when the armies of the modern West, armed with vast arsenals of unprecedented destructive power and technological sophistication, can't seem to win wars against adversaries armed with simple weapons and few resources. The reason for this is again the limitations of Samurai ways of warfare. The Western armies are crippled by their own ideologies of “human rights”, “just wars”, “rules of engagement” and the like. They simply lack the will and the ruthlessness to do what must be done to win. And their enemies, such as the Ninja-like jihadists of Afghanistan and the Levant, take full advantage of this weakness by using tactics such as “human shields”, “taqiyya” deception, targeting civilians and suicide bombings, that the orthodox powers have difficulty countering. In desperation, the Western armies turn to assassination squads, foreign governments and mercenary fighters who are not so “honorable” in their methodology, and are not bound by the codes of conventional warriors. Again, we see Ninja-style warfare succeeding where the Samurai-like warriors fail, demonstrating the timeless power of our Way. THE DOUBLE LIFE A Black Ninja will typically lead a double life: a mundane, “daytime” life of work, family and community activities, and a more sinister, “nighttime” life of Clan-related activities. The Ninja's mundane life should appear normal on the surface, so as to not 11 Page 12 The Way of the Black Ninja arouse suspicion, and to provide good cover for his less reputable activities. The Ninja's mundane occupation could be anything at all, though it will usually involve Ninja skills in some way. Ideally, the occupation should give the Ninja access to resources and information that will be useful in his Clan activities; for example, access to police databases if he is a police officer, access to national security intelligence if he works in counter-terrorism, access to company secrets if he works in corporate security, ability to open locks if he is a locksmith, personal information if he is a barber, etc. GUIDELINES FOR NINJA BEHAVIOR Here are some basic guidelines for living the Black Ninja Way: ◆ Avoid lying or being two-faced. This way, when you do lie, you will be more convincing. ◆ Stay in contact with your Clan. Never “go rogue”. A Black Ninja without a Clan is a lost and ineffective Ninja. ◆ Create a network of contacts. Do not live like a hermit. A Black Ninja has informants and allies wherever he goes. ◆ Travel frequently. This way, leaving for missions will not be unusual, you will make new contacts, and you will gather information about other regions. ◆ Travel alone, and don't let others know that you are leaving or returning. ◆ Be prepared to adopt disguises on your travels and establish new identities. ◆ Develop skill with medicines and drugs. This will serve you well on missions and in life in general. YO-NIN VS. IN-NIN OPERATIONS In the classic Ninjutsu manual the Bansenshukai, author Fujibayashi Yasutake divides Ninja operations into two types: YoNin and In-Nin. This is an important distinction that the Ninjutsu student must understand from the outset. In Japanese, “nin” means “stealing in” or “infiltration” (hence “Ninja” is “one who steals in”). “In” and “Yo” refer to the two poles of “darkness” and “light”—“In-Yo” is the same as “Yin-Yang” in 12 Page 13 The Ninja Handbook Chinese: “Yo” phenomena are of the light, masculine, aggressive, “hot” and passionate; “In” phenomenona are of the darkness, feminine, passive, “cold” and calculating. Stereotypically, the Samurai were strongly “Yo” warriors, while the Ninja were strongly “In”. In reality, the Ninja conducted both “Yo” and “In” operations, depending on their mission. ◆ Yo-Nin: Infiltration in plain view, moving into enemy territory using a disguise or a cover identity. An undercover spy mission. ◆ In-Nin: Infiltration out of view, hiding in shadows, behind objects, in the trees, under cover of darkness. A “special forces” or “assassin”-type mission. Black Ninjas tend to favor in-nin covert infiltrations, but are always flexible in their approach. In some situations the clever Black Ninja simply walks into the enemy camp posing as an ally as does his dark deed; in other situations he must use classic blacksuited stealth to scale the enemy's walls and take what he needs. Sometimes he will infiltrate an area with in-nin stealth then switch to a yo-nin disguise, or vice versa. Some individuals will specialize in one method over the other, but both types must be mastered, and both are taught in our Black Ninjutsu school. KOCHOJUTSU The Ninja believe that one man of skill, daring and genius can defeat hundreds of common soldiers. They achieve this by carefully studying their enemies, finding their weak points and attacking them there. They look for critical points where just the right small action can cause a cascading chain of effects that will vastly multiply their attack. For example, igniting a firebomb in just the right spot could burn down an entire enemy building. This methodology has been called kochojutsu, which means “the art of the butterfly”, after the so-called “Butterfly Effect” of modern Chaos Theory, where a butterfly flapping its wings in Brazil can cause a hurricane in Florida. Kochojutsu is based on the understanding that the world is highly nonlinear, and the Black Ninja's art is to exploit those nonlinearities. Kochojutsu attacks are often called “asymmetrical warfare” or “terrorism” by mundane modern forces. Mastering the black science of kochojutsu is vital to the Black Ninja if we are to establish our Empire. For like the 13 Page 14 The Way of the Black Ninja historical Ninja, we are small in number—outnumbered thousands-to-one by the armies of our enemies—yet we aim to defeat them. We describe a few kochojutsu methods in the Operations section of this book. KYOJITSU Ninjas also practice kyojitsu: the art of deception. The idea of kyojitsu is to control your opponent’s perceptions, to create illusions that induce him to act in predictable ways. This allows you to anticipate their responses and counter them. Kyojitsu might be as simple as a feint in hand-to-hand fighting, to diversionary sounds or fires during an infiltration, to feint troop maneuvers to draw away enemy forces during a war. Black Ninjas always heed the wisdom of Sun-Tzu, who said: “all warfare is based on deception”. Kyojitsu is useful in another way for the Black Ninja: it can give us a terrifying reputation, as ruthless, superhuman warriors capable of doing the impossible. In feudal Japan, the Ninja were said to be descended from demons and possessed of magickal powers such as invisibility and mastery of fire. The Ninja exploited these peasant superstitions to magnify their power. Even today, we find people claiming to be authentic Ninja masters, leading global cults with tens of thousands of members and teaching “secret Ninja powers”, despite having no proof that they are anything but clever frauds. Black Ninjas can learn much from such masters of deception! MINIMALISM A Black Ninja should maintain a simple, minimalist lifestyle. The fewer possessions and attachments you have, the easier it will be for you to move to a new location or adopt a new identity for a mission. Your Ninja life will bring an element of danger and unpredictability, so you cannot afford to be weighted down by the sorts of domestic comforts and responsibilities that enslave the non-Ninja. Nor do you want to give over your sovereignty to outsiders, in the form of debts, military service, educational programs, etc., unless you have a clear purpose for doing so that will benefit yourself and your Clan. Minimalism does not mean that you cannot have a family, house, cars, etc.—those things can be necessary for maintaining your mundane life outside the Clan. But it means that inwardly, you 14 Page 15 The Ninja Handbook should not become overly attached to these things, and should view them only as useful tools, not the central purpose of your existence. A Black Ninja is a dark monk and a warrior, passing through this world but not imprisoned by its material playthings. Remind yourself of this often. THE SHADOW WARRIOR'S JOURNEY There is an ancient tradition that when a warrior has completed his training at a Ryu (martial school), he must journey out into the larger world to test his skills and seek adventure. In Japanese, this “Warrior's Journey” is called Musha Shugyō; in medieval Europe it was known as “Knight Errantry”; in our Black Tongue, it is called Shazath-Kirkūd. While the Warrior's Journey was primarily a tradition of the Samurai and other non-allied Orders, it can be just as powerful for the Black Ninja on the path of shadows. In our case, the Black Ryu graduate is expected to go out into the world, seeking adventures, adversaries and endarkening work that calls for his special skills. For example, the Black Ninja might seek work as a mercenary or assassin, a corporate spy, private investigator, bounty hunter, bodyguard or political operative. Or perhaps the Ninja will simply wander for a time, seeking places of power that inspire him and people of power to learn from and challenge. The experience of leaving your familiar surroundings and support network will force you to become a more resourceful, adaptable, powerful being, which is the purpose of our path. During your Warrior's Journey, you should learn to command others and make them your Black Agents. Learn to sense others with strong, black ki (inner power) and recruit them to your Clan. Learn to survive in all environments and become adept at social manipulation. Find nexuses of power where new Black Ryus and Clans should be established. Seek out the houses and schools of other Black Ninjas, and recognize their secret signs. After many months or years of such adventuring, you should return to your Ryu and dojo, a more powerful and resourceful being and a greater asset to your Clan. By your work and adventures abroad, you will have expanded your Clan's tentacles further into the world, and planted seeds that may blossom into dark fruit that will nourish yourself and the Ninja Brotherhood for years or centuries to come. 15 Page 16 The Way of the Black Ninja SIX QUALIFICATIONS OF A NINJA In the Bansenshukai, Fujibayashi identifies six qualifications that every Ninja must have to be worthy of employment: ◆ strong, healthy body ◆ loyalty (to other members of the Clan) ◆ courage ◆ strategy (understanding of Ninjutsu strategy & tactics) ◆ achievement (previous mission successes) ◆ fidelity (to the ways and doctrine of the Clan) These six qualifications apply just as well to the Black Ninja; they are the basic checklist of requirements for those who seek admission to and continued membership in our Brotherhood. Notes: 16 Page 17 BLACK NINJA BROTHERHOOD The Black Ninja is not a solitary operator, but a member of a Brotherhood of fellow shadow warriors. Let us now discuss the nature of this Brotherhood in more detail. A NEW VISION Our vision is of a worldwide Black Ninja Brotherhood, which takes Ninjutsu far beyond the realm of sporting martial arts or historical re-enactment to its true essence: a total way of life and spiritual path for shadow warriors. The Brotherhood we envision will have clans, dojos and temples in discreet locations across the globe, where those who feel called and have the will may go to learn the sinister ways of our kind. Let us be clear up front that we do not claim to belong to any ancient lineage of Ninjas or to have personal connections to any authentic Ninja Grandmasters (if any still exist). Our connection to the Ninja tradition is purely spiritual; we claim only to be deeply inspired by the Ninja as a timeless role model for existence in a chaotic world, and to be following their example by living as shadow warrior-monks in the modern age. Perhaps this will disqualify us in the minds of purists who only respect teachings handed down by generations of Grandmasters within a family lineage and authenticated in ancient scrolls. To such people we say: study our vision, see if it has power and stays true to the original Ninja spirit. The essence of Ninjutsu, we believe, is formlessness and adaptability, not rigid adherence to centuriesold doctrine or forms, and this is the essence of our project. There is no going back to the past or reviving lineages that have been broken by the postmodern age. We can only go forward, taking inspiration from the old ways and building something new and powerful with them. The fact that we were born into a postmodern world of weaklings without traditions does not mean that we must adopt those same values. We are free, as no people in history have been free, to choose our traditions going forward. 17 Page 18 The Ninja Handbook So we choose the Way of the Black Ninja as a potent antidote to the ills of this age, and we offer this vision to others out of sheer passion to see a new Ninja Brotherhood come into existence, and a new lineage of shadow warriors be born. To express our feelings on this matter, we wrote these four haikus in the traditional Japanese style: Ninja clans unknown In shadows training, creeping Are you one of us? Ninja in a tree Climbs higher through the branches Eagles are surprised. Ninja's sword unsheathed His victim hears no warning Head falls to the ground. Ninja on a plane A shadowed figure crawling Over seas of time. ONE EMPIRE, ONE BROTHERHOOD Historically, the Ninja of Iga and Kōka Provinces developed a concept they called Ichigun Ichimi—One District, One Band. This became the motto of the loose-knit brotherhood of Ninja clans that existed there, in the historical heartland of the Ninja. Natori Masatake explains this idea in the Shoninki: Later, the people from Kōka, next to Iga, followed this path of ninjutsu and having made the oath of Ichigun Ichimi, the friendship oath of “one district and one band,” joining the people together. They went out expansively to various provinces to utilize their skills. Thus, being universally recognized as the premier shinobi, they exchanged a firm written form of oath, which says “If I come to where you are, you should show me everything of your province, and if you come to where I am, I will show you everything about my province.” By doing this, it is said they should show that their family tradition was extraordinarily exquisite and outstanding and also show the marvel of their tradition of ninjutsu, at its best. However, being asked what they should do regarding the 18 Page 19 Black Ninja Brotherhood offspring of shinobi, or if a complete stranger comes along without recognition, there is a traditional way of constructing a torch within the clan. You should regard this torch as evidence, so that you should never suspect anyone who bears it. In other words, the Ninjas of any clan that took this oath were willing to share secret knowledge with each other, provided they could prove their belonging in the Ichigun Ichimi brotherhood by demonstrating a secret Ninja skill. Thus a Ninja secret society was created, which helped them to survive amidst the larger samurai-dominated society. Similarly, the Black Ninja will have a loose brotherhood of Clans, each of which maintains its independence, but agrees to share its knowledge and offer assistance to members of other allied Clans. Our slogan, spoken in our Black Tongue called Borgal, reads: Gūm Karzāth, Gūm Gazūl { One Empire, One Brotherhood } Every Clan who belongs to our Brotherhood should display this slogan in their dojo. Written vertically in our Harzād script, it looks like this: 19 Page 20 The Ninja Handbook NINJA CLANS Historically, Ninja Clans were just that: extended families bound by blood and heritage to the ways of the Ninja warriors. Children were trained from a young age in Ninjutsu by fathers and elders of the Clan; lineages of Grandmasters or Jonin (Clan leaders) were transmitted from father to son. Such Ninja Clans were very different from modern shadow warrior organizations, which are ideologically rather than family-based and serve abstractions like “the state”, “the nation” or “the corporation” rather than their Clan's interests and traditions. Ninja Clans were more like mafia families, who are loyal to their own kin first, follow their own codes, enforce their own laws and maintain secrecy toward outsiders. In time, our Black Ninja Clans will also become feudal, hereditary societies. There is a power in being raised in a tradition and preserving it as a blood lineage that cannot be matched by nonhereditary organizations. But for now, as we establish this new tradition, we have opened our doors to all those who are drawn to our Black Ninja ways, regardless of their heritage. Take advantage of this opportunity now, because it may not come 20 Page 21 Black Ninja Brotherhood again! Our Black Ninja Clans have a hierarchical structure of four levels, described below. NINJA LORD Each Ninja Clan is led by one supreme leader, who holds the title o f Dark Lord in our Black Brotherhood (see below). This Ninja Lord has been initiated and trained by the Dark Lords in their black arts, developing a mastery of metaphysics, strategy, philosophy, black magick and manipulation that will enable him to be an effective Black Ninja leader. The Ninja Lord may also a member of our Dark Council—the inner circle of Dark Lords who advise us and carry out our directives via Black Ninja Clans and other resources. The Ninja Lord is a master strategist who directs his Clan's operations, determines who it will make alliances with and who it will go to war with. He is also a philosopher and mystic, who guides the Clan using his advanced knowledge of various esoteric sciences such as divination and meditation. The Ninja Lord's identity is kept secret from the Agents for greater discretion and security. NINJA COMMANDERS Below the Ninja Lord are the executives of the Clan, called Ninja Commanders. They act as middlemen between the Ninja Lord and the Agents, responsible for implementing the Lord's directives. Only Commanders know the identity of the Ninja Lord, which they must not reveal on pain of death. Commanders meet regularly with the Ninja Lord at the Clan dojo, and may also take part in rituals at the Clan Temple. The top Commanders are also Apprentices of the Ninja Lord, which ensures their loyalty to the Lord and to the Black Brotherhood. Commanders are skilled strategists, managers and motivators who are familiar with the skills of the various Agents and how to employ them most effectively. NINJA AGENTS Ninja Agents are the field operatives of the Clan, responsible for carrying out missions assigned to them by Commanders. Ninja Agents are well trained in Black Ninja skills and well indoctrinated in Black Ninja ideology before being activated for operations. 21 Page 22 The Ninja Handbook They will acquire specialized skills over time to increase their usefulness to the Clan. Agents are loyal to the Ninja Lord and the Clan above all else; they are expected to carry out the Lord's directives unquestioningly, and should be suspicious and hostile to all outsiders. NINJA ACOLYTES Ninja Acolytes are new initiates of our Black Brotherhood who have chosen the Ninja path in the Dark Lords' Empire. The task of the Ninja Acolyte is to learn the skills and ideology of the Black Ninjas well enough to be activated for Black Ninja operations. Acolytes may be initiated and trained remotely, or they may be trained in-person at a Black Ninja Dag (training group), Clan dojo or Black Ninjutsu school. OTHER CLAN ELEMENTS CLAN SYMBOLS Every Black Ninja Clan has a unique symbol, which is used to decorate the walls of its dojos, sign its scrolls, inscribe weapons, sew on clothing, use as warnings to enemies and generally “brand” the Clan's identity into the minds of its members. The Ninja make great use of symbols in this way because they understand the power symbols have over the Shadow-mind. Symbols route around the conscious mind and communicate directly with the unconscious, Shadow-mind, which is the part of the mind that most interests Black Ninja. A symbol can sear itself into the Shadow-mind so powerfully that the mere sight of it causes a surge of ki energy, inspiration...or fear. Some symbols of our Black Ninja Clans are show in the Ideology section of this Book. CLAN IDEOLOGY Every Clan will develop its own unique ideology, based on its own history, personalities and traditions. One Clan might be founded by an ex-Zen Buddhist who has a mystical vision of a “Black Sun”, becomes “endarkened” and forms a Clan of “Black Knights” who specialize in strategy and mysticism. Another might be founded by an ex-Special Forces sniper who has a Dark Taoist awakening after returning to civilian life and forms a Clan specializing in assassination. Perhaps another is founded by a 22 Page 23 Black Ninja Brotherhood disgruntled former student of one of the well-known White Ninjutsu martial arts clubs, who was nearly killed by terrorists, thugs or police and forms a Clan specializing in the darker methods of combat and survival favored by the Black Ninjas. The possibilities are endless; let a thousand Black Ninja Clans bloom, and let the Dark Tao decide what forms they take in the coming age! SCROLLS The accumulated wisdom and knowledge of a Clan is recorded in sacred writings called “scrolls”. In feudal Japan, these were actual scrolls of rolled-up paper on which the Clan's secrets were handwritten. In the modern age, a Clan's scrolls may be recorded in a blank book, inscribed on metal or stone tablets or in some other form, but it is still best to write them on paper rolls in honor of the Ninja tradition. A Clan's most secret scrolls should be handwritten rather than recorded digitally to prevent them from being easily duplicated or “pirated”. They should be stored securely at the Clan's dojo under lock and key, with only the Lord and his authorized Apprentices having access to them. Perhaps one hand-written copy of the scrolls will be kept at a secret location known only to the Lord and his closest confidantes, to ensure that if the dojo is ever burned down and the Lord killed, the Clan's knowledge will live on after them. Every Clan must always act is such a way as to perpetuate their existence forever, and never become so short-sighted that one sudden blow could destroy them forever. This principle is codified in the Ninth Canon of the Black Ninjas: Preservation. DOJOS Every Black Ninja Clan has a sacred space where they meet to learn the ways of our kind. In Japanese, such a space is called a dojo, which means “place of the Way”. It must be understood that the dojo is more than a place of training; it is also a shrine, where the deeds and spirits of Clan Brothers who have come before permeate the space, giving it a magickal power that no mundane gymnasium can match. The design of a dojo is traditionally very “Zen” in style, with clean, open spaces and minimal decoration. On one side, near the entrance, is the shomen, where students sit in rows; there is usually a shrine to Black Ninpo gods in this area also (see Book 23 Page 24 The Ninja Handbook Four). Opposite the shomen at the back of the dojo is the kamiza: the place of honor, which features a low platform where the Master sits, instructing the students of the Clan. The Clan's symbol should be painted on the wall behind the Master's platform. BLACK RYUS We foresee the establishment of a number of Black Ninjutsu schools, or Black Ryus, where members of Black Ninja Clans and allied Orders will go to receive their training. The Black Ryus will be secret academies where Black Ninjas from around the world gather to study subjects such as espionage, assassination, sabotage, combat, communications, psychological warfare, wildnerness survival, black magick and other dark Ninja arts. The flagship Black Ryu is known as Black Dragon Academy. It was founded by the Dark Lords in Imperial Year five to train warriors of the Black Dragon Clan to act as guardians of the Black Temple. The Academy is located on the Dark Lord's compound, a secluded, forested property where students have the opportunity to climb huge trees, conduct Ninja war games, train for combat, study stealth and survivalism, read books and scrolls in our extensive Black Ninjutsu library and meditate at the Black Temple. The Dark Tao willing, there will be many more such Black Ryus— the locations of which shall be a closely guarded secret known only to the Dark Lords. BLACK TEMPLES Black Temples are holy houses recognized and consecrated by the Dark Lords as sites of spiritual power in their dark theocracy. Together, the Black Temples form the Borzakshod-Dūm—the Black Temple Axis responsible for accumulating the black ki or Vril needed by the Dark Lords for their campaign of world conquest. Black Temples are presided over by the Imperial faction called Black Templars, who are the priests and acolytes of the Dark Lords' dark religion. Black Templars practice a formless dark spirituality that has been described as “Dark Taoism”, “Black Sun Zen”, “Black Tantra”, “Diabolism”, “Sithism” and “Black Magick”, 24 Page 25 Black Ninja Brotherhood among other terms. For more information about Black Temples, the Black Templars, and the black magickal vision behind them, see our book The Templar Handbook, available from Black Temple Publishing. Black Ninjas are expected to attend Black Temple services and learn Black Temple spirituality as part of their indoctrination. They may also be called upon to defend Black Temples or carry out covert operations for Black Templars from time to time, just as the historical Ninjas once defended Buddhist and Shinto temples and did favors for their priests in ancient Japan. THE BLACK BROTHERHOOD AND THE EMPIRE The Black Ninjas are allies of an Order of Black Magicians known as the Black Brotherhood. This Brotherhood is led by two supreme “Dark Lords” known as the Ruling Two, and their inner circle of lesser Dark Lords called the Dark Council. The Dark Lords are in the process of publishing a series of books that describe their vision, ideology and training program for those who aspire to join their ranks. By completing the training contained in these books, Acolytes may become Apprentices of the Dark Lords and earn the rank of Dark Lord themselves. The Dark Lords are in the process of establishing new world order called the Empire, which is a secret government of black magicians—a Black Magocracy—who use every method of sorcery, religion and occult warfare to establish and expand their power. Black Ninja Clan-Lords are themselves Dark Lords in the Black Brotherhood and some are members of the Dark Council. Through them, the will of the Ruling Two and the Dark Tao is transmitted to the Black Ninja operatives, who are the shadow soldiers and hidden fists of the Empire. It may seem ironic that Ninjas, who historically were persecuted by the Shogunate government and formed rebellious clans, would align themselves with a brutal regime like the Empire. But this is another area where Black Ninjas differ from modern “good-guy” accounts of the Ninjas. In the first place, historical Ninjas often did fight for Shoguns and warlords, so it is incorrect to think that Ninjas were a tribe of “freedom-fighters”. Secondly, Black Ninjas are not anarchists, and don't believe anarchy to be a possibility. 25 Page 26 The Ninja Handbook Always the strong and the spiritually powerful will rule over the weak and ignorant. The Black Ninjas choose to fight for the Empire not just because it is founded upon this “might is right” principle, but because it is led by a Black Brotherhood who understand the supreme importance of the Will, the magickal imagination, the Dark Tao, Black Temples and ki in the pursuit of individual and collective greatness. The Black Ninja prefer to live under their regime of endarkened imperial greatness than a regime of soulless technocrats, white magicians, peace-mongers and other false creeds of the white light warriors. The Black Ninjas can thus be thought of as “Dark Knights”, or “black samurai” of a “shadow Shogunate” that is extending its tentacles across the world.The entire Black Ninja organizational network of Dark Council, Clans, Ryus and Temples that we envision is shown in the schematic below: 26 Page 27 Black Ninja Brotherhood 27 Page 28 The Ninja Handbook NINJA TRAINING Now let us discuss the core of Black Ninjutsu: training to develop the skills needed for Black Ninja missions. STARTING ON THE PATH Ideally, Ninja training should begin in early childhood, before the age of nine. This is the best time to begin training, because the mind is still very fresh and impressionable. Those who are older, even those over 20, can still find value on this path, but they should also be thinking about the next generation. Develop your skills and join a Clan so that you can raise your children in our ways. This is the proper way to be a Ninja; it is not merely a path of selfish empowerment, but a lineage of power and knowledge that we pass on to our descendants. When you are ready to begin on the path of the Black Ninja, contact our Brotherhood for further guidance at the following address: blackninjas@thedarklords.com. THE NINE TRAINING HALLS Our Black Ninjutsu training system is divided into nine “Halls”, or categories of Ninja skill and mastery. All nine Halls will be attended throughout your Ninja training, just as you would attend different halls of a university. The Master might take the Acolyte to the Hall of the Body one week, the Hall of Espionage the next, the Hall of Strategy the next, or any other combination he deems appropriate. Each Hall will have assignments associated with them, culminating in final Trials that signify that the Acolyte has learned the basic disciplines of that Hall. Here are the Nine Halls: Hall of the Body: Physical skills, including running, stealth walking, climbing, swimming and hand-to-hand combat. Hall of the Mind: Mental skills, including meditation, sensory training, observation and memory. Hall of the Spirit: Metaphysical development: mysticism, Black Ninpo religion, Kuji-Kiri, magick, etc. Hall of Espionage: Spycraft; gathering information, communication, surveillance, recruiting informants. Hall of Sabotage: Skill with explosives, incendiary devices, arson, dirty tricks, psychological warfare, computer hacking, etc. 28 Page 29 Black Ninja Brotherhood Hall of Assassination: Killing with hands, firearms, blades, explosives, poisons, etc.; sentry removal, kidnapping, breaking and entering, covering tracks. Hall of Scouting: Skill with reconnaissance, stealth, navigation, infiltration, evasion, bushcraft, wilderness survival. Hall of Science: Skill with chemistry—poisons, medicines, truth serums, drugs. Skill with forensic science, computers, mechanics, electronics, communications and surveillance. Hall of Strategy: Learn shadow warfare strategy and tactics. Study military classics like Sun-Tzu, Ninja manuals like the Shoninki and Bansenshukai, as well as modern thinkers. BLACK NINJA TRAINING GROUPS (DAGZ) Black Ninja Aspirants who cannot train in-person with a Black Ninja Clan are encouraged to form independent training groups, called Dagz, in their local area. Dagz are a way to train and study with other Aspirants, recruit others to the Brotherhood and expand the Empire’s tentacles into your territory. A Dag can be anything from two people who train and conduct operations together using this book as a guide, to a dozen or more people who operate their own independent Clan following the doctrine described in this book. Note: any group of Aspirants who establishes a Dag and takes the oath of the Black Ninja Brotherhood may be eligible for recognition as an official Black Ninja Clan in the future. Think of Dagz as seeds of future Clans, which may bloom into powerful shadow armies, if the Dark Tao wills it. DAG GUIDELINES The following are some guidelines for forming and operating a successful Black Ninja Dag. These are designed especially for larger groups that aspire to become official Black Ninja Clans. Meme: Choose a name for the Dag; it could be named after a location, an idea, a symbol or something else. Also create a powerful symbol for the Dag that will “brand” itself into the minds of Dag members as a unifying emblem. Hierarchy: Assign ranks to your Dag members according to Black Ninja doctrine: Agents, Commanders and a Lord. You may 29 Page 30 The Ninja Handbook also use a non-hierarchical “Black Brotherhood” if you wish. Initiation: Initiate new members into your Dag by requiring them to take the “One Empire, One Brotherhood” oath to the Black Ninja Brotherhood described elsewhere in this book. Use your Dag's symbolism in the initiation ritual. Dag Name: All Initiates should choose an appropriate Dag name to protect their identity and establish their Black Ninja persona. Code of Conduct: Establish a Code of Conduct to maintain order within the Dag. You may follow the Nine Canons of the Ninja Brotherhood described in this book, or use a minimal set of rules such as the Black Brotherhood Code: ◆ Never dishonor the Dark Tao. ◆ Never betray the Brotherhood or its secrets. ◆ Never refuse to carry out an order from a Dag superior. ◆ Never steal the possessions of a Dag member. ◆ Never harm a Dag member who obeys these rules. Scrolls: Dag leaders should record important events and thoughts in the Dag's “scrolls”. Scrolls could be actual paper scrolls, journals, notebooks or digital files. Store them in a secure, secret location, and include paper print-outs of any digital writings. Creating such scrolls is good training for the aspiring Clan Lord; they also provide a record of the Dag's activities which may be used as part of a Dag member's application to a Black Ninja Clan. Activities: The activities of a Dag will depend on its members' passions and knowledge, but basic Ninja skills training such as stealth, infiltration, climbing, bushcraft, intelligence gathering, hand-to-hand combat, breaking and entering, use of weapons, chemical compounds and fire should always be part of the curriculum. Philosophical and esoteric studies such as military strategy, meditation, Kuji-In, magick and Dark Taoism should also be pursued. 30 Page 31 NINJA IDEOLOGY The Black Ninja have developed a code and a collection of principles to guide their missions. These principles are based on the hard-won wisdom of the historical Ninja, passed down from ancient times and preserved through the centuries in secret scrolls. Here we describe some of these principles, which are as true for a Black Ninja operating in the 21st century West as they were for the shinobi warriors of feudal Japan. THE NINE MAXIMS OF THE NINJA The Nine Maxims of the Ninja are the central guiding principles of the Black Ninja. Study them well and live by them. 1. Strengthen the body; it is your foundation. 2. Stay in the shadows and be silent. 3. Endure all hardships; overcome all obstacles. 4. Control your mind; discipline your desires. 5. Affiliate with a Clan and obey its rules. 6. Think outside all boxes. 7. Be mindful of your surroundings. 8. Make war by way of deception. 9. Be like the wind—a formless, invisible force. MAXIM ONE: STRENGTH Strengthen the body; it is your foundation. The way of the Ninja begins with physical fitness—running, climbing, strength training, swimming, agility, etc. A fit body is the foundation your power, self-discipline and strength, and a direct manifestation of your strength of spirit. Your body cannot be fooled like your mind; it always tells the truth. Your body knows what you fear, what you like, what you love, what you hate. But your body can be mastered, molded and made subject to your will, and this is the first task of the Ninja Acolyte. 31 Page 32 The Ninja Handbook MAXIM TWO: SECRECY Stay in the shadows and be silent. The most literal meaning of the word “ninja” or “shinobi” is “one who steals in” or “one who hides”. This is the first defining quality of a Ninja: stealth, secrecy, and the ability to evade pursuers. A Ninja who is out in the open, exposed to enemies, spotted and captured is a doomed Ninja; a Ninja who shares his vital secrets with anyone outside his Clan risks exposure, capture and death. Understanding the importance of this Maxim in a visceral way in today's world, when the consequences of exposure are rarely terrible torture and death, can be difficult. Operating by this Maxim in an era of mass transparency, surveillance and policing is even more difficult. But the principle remains true: the successful Ninja, the surviving Ninja, is one who no one suspects of being a Ninja. MAXIM THREE: ENDURANCE Endure all hardships; overcome all adversity. The second connotation of the word “ninja” is “one who endures”. The ability to endure great hardships during missions, to not be discouraged or defeated by adversity, pain or long odds, is often the difference between success and failure. The Ninja, like other noted warriors and heroes, are celebrated for their almost superhuman endurance. This is another area where the Ninja mindset is at odds with the ethos of the modern world. People of this age are very soft, value comfort above all things, and have limited ability to endure hardships that their forefathers took for granted. This is a society of tender “snowflakes”; the Black Ninja is an indestructible diamond. MAXIM FOUR: FORBEARANCE Control your mind; discipline your desires. A third meaning of “ninja” is “one who forebears”. This means the ability to control one's mind and bodily urges, to be disciplined, patient and able to delay satisfying one's urges at will. Forbearance is vital for a Ninja, who may have to watch a target for hours our days at a time, take shelter in holes in the ground, and go long periods without food, water, shelter, sleep or any of 32 Page 33 Ninja Ideology the other things that human beings naturally seek. Again, this is challenging for people raised in a modern society that encourages them to indulge every whim, satisfy every lust, consume anything that makes them feel good, and exercise as little self-control as possible. Lack of forbearance is why we have the modern epidemics of addiction, obesity, and degeneracy of every kind. But for the Ninja, forbearance is essential, because their work requires them to do extreme, trying and terrify things that are only possible with tremendous self-discipline. MAXIM FIVE: AFFILIATION Affiliate with a Clan and obey its rules. The historical Ninja were never “lone wolves” who operated independently of an organization. This idea is a fabrication of the Western mind, which glorifies “cowboy” individualism and lone vigilantes over group belonging and tradition. In reality, the Ninja needed the support of a clan to survive in a brutal world; they needed the knowledge, resources, network of informants and brothers-in-arms to master their craft, do their jobs and complete their missions. And the same is true of Ninja today. Those who wish to join the ranks of the Black Ninja must become affiliated with our Brotherhood. They may start by forming a Dag training group and taking their Brotherhood Oath, or they may seek entry directly into an existing Clan. Once admitted to a Clan, they must obey its laws, for without strict group discipline the Black Ninja cannot expect to operate effectively or survive for long. MAXIM SIX: IMAGINATION Think outside all boxes. The Ninja mindset is that all things are possible, the Dark Tao permitting. Limitations created by one's own mind, or by the thoughts of others, are not to be respected. Never let your concept of what is possible be dulled by the conventions of any culture. Conform outwardly when necessary, but inwardly remain unfettered. For your imagination is a mighty mental weapon, which can break through castle walls of convention and cut down armies of predictable thinkers. Thus the Ninja is a creative, outside-the-box thinker, who 33 Page 34 The Ninja Handbook approaches every situation with a fresh and open mind. Live your life by this Maxim; in every situation, look for unexpected angles, outrageous approaches and surprising attacks. Think the unthinkable as a matter of course. You will find that the Tao will reward your imagination with victory much more often than defeat. MAXIM SEVEN: MINDFULNESS Always be mindful of your surroundings. Ninjas walk a dangerous path, fraught with foes and pitfalls that threaten them with destruction. They must infiltrate enemy territory and gather sensitive information while avoiding detection. Therefore the Ninja must always be mindful of his surroundings, in both the physical and metaphysical sense. Physical mindfulness means developing a keen awareness of all your senses, using mindfulness meditation, sensory exercises and observation training. Metaphysical mindfulness means being in tune to the minds of others—their feelings, thoughts, hopes and fears. This is what Japanese martial artists call haragei: nonverbal, intuitive communication, anticipation and awareness of threats. It means developing a “sixth sense” for danger and “extra-sensory perception”. The Ninja does not neglect any of these skills. MAXIM EIGHT: DECEPTION Make war by way of deception. We have already discussed Kyojitsu: the art of deception, and its importance for the Ninja. Diversions, feints, disguises, concealments and tricks of every kind are favored by the Ninja over straightforward attacks, because the Ninja are not Samurai who bring overwhelming force to the battlefield. We are psychological warriors and magicians, who cultivate the skills of the stage magician and the actor: a flair for the dramatic, the ability to deceive, play different roles, misdirect, hypnotize, enthrall and “shock and awe”. Deception will be useful in almost any Ninja mission, whether it involves covert assault, scouting, undercover espionage, black propaganda, security or what have you. MAXIM NINE: FORMLESSNESS 34 Page 35 Ninja Ideology Be like the wind—a formless, invisible force. I must state, that, ninpo, the way of the ninja, makes its way, running towards a great void. If you ask what ninpo is, the answer is it has no shape. If ninpo is sought for, it has no heart. Just try to see and realize clearly the way of your own natural mind. —The Shoninki The Ninja who has no fixed form, who cannot be seen, heard or even suspected, is the most dangerous Ninja of all. The Ninja who works his will invisibly, becoming a force of nature like the wind, is the most powerful type of being. This is the highest state of Ninjutsu mastery: never drawing attention to yourself, never leaving calling-cards, always changing your outer form, making every operation look like an accident or an act of the gods. The Ninja who wishes to endure will follow this advice. Flashy personalities burn brightly but soon flame out; rigid organizations cannot adapt to change and soon fail; but subtle, formless power that stays in the shadows and adapts to any eventuality can survive forever. It is said that the greatest trick the Devil ever pulled is to convince the world he doesn't exist. The same is true of the Ninja, who have been called devils for similar reasons. For both the Devil and Black Ninjas know this to be true: only power that is hidden is power that endures. Be as formless and nameless as the Dark Tao itself, and none can deny or destroy you. THE NINE CANONS The Nine Canons are the laws of the Black Ninja Brotherhood. They ensure that our Clans will operate in a disciplined and effective way, and will not be destroyed by hostile forces. Canon 1 (Expulsion): I understand that violation of any of the Nine Canons or Nine Maxims of the Black Ninjas is grounds for permanent expulsion from the Brotherhood. I understand that Acolytes and Agents can be expelled at any time by decree of the Commanders, but Commanders can only be expelled by decree of the Lord. The Lord can only be dismissed by decree of the Dark Council. Canon 2 (Chain of Command): I acknowledge that the Black Ninja chain of command flows directly from the Dark Tao to the two supreme Dark Lords (“the Two”) to the Dark Council, to the 35 Page 36 The Ninja Handbook Lord, Commanders, Agents and Acolytes, in order of descending authority. Canon 3 (Clan Training): I understand that to become an Agent of a Black Ninja Clan, I must complete the Clan's basic training program under the guidance of other Clan members. Canon 4 (Apprenticeship): I understand that to become a Clan Lord, I must become an Apprentice of the current Lord and pass the Lord Trials. To become a Clan Commander, I must become an Apprentice to a Commander and pass the Commander Trials. Canon 5 (Violations): I agree that if I find a Clan Commander to be in violation of any of the Nine Maxims or Nine Canons I will challenge him. If the issue is not resolved, I will appeal to the other Commanders. Canon 6 (Secrecy): I agree to never reveal any information about the Black Ninja Brotherhood to outsiders. This includes the identities of members, locations of dojos and safe houses, information about Clan operations, strategies, training, techniques or resources. I understand that violation of this Canon will result in the harshest punishment. Canon 7 (Exclusivity): I agree to only pursue Ninja training and operations with the Black Ninja Brotherhood; I will not associate with any other Ninja order unless it is the will of the Clan Lord. Canon 8 (Alteration): I understand that the Nine Maxims and Nine Canons of the Brotherhood may only be altered by decree of the Dark Lords, as so guided by the Dark Tao itself. Canon 9 (Preservation): I understand that if a Clan Lord dies, he will be replaced by his senior Apprentice. If the Clan's dojo is destroyed, a new one will be built. If the Clan's scrolls are lost, they will be restored from a second copy, kept in a location known only to the Clan Lord and his senior Apprentice. If an entire Clan is wiped out, a new Clan should be formed by whoever recovers the Clan's scrolls and feels so guided by the Dark Tao. POWER SYMBOLS “Signs and symbols rule the world, not words nor laws.” — Confucius Black Ninjas believe strongly in the power of symbols, to reorder 36 Page 37 Ninja Ideology consciousness, focus the will, and awaken perceptions in the shadow-mind and spirit. The power of symbols lies in their ability to bypass the conscious mind, which contains filters that resist their influence, and work directly upon the subconscious mind, which is the source of a Black Ninja's greatest power. Below are some power symbols used by the Dark Lords and the Black Ninja Brotherhood for this purpose. See which ones you are drawn to, then try drawing them and meditating upon them in your personal dojo. BLACK NINJA STAR The Black Ninja Star is the basic symbol of our Black Ninja Brotherhood. It has nine points, representing the Nine Temples, Nine Cuts, Nine Maxims, Nine Canons and other elements of our ideology that incorporate the mystical power of the number nine. The Black Star is used as a seal on official Brotherhood scrolls, letters and other documentation; it is also engraved on sacred katanas, tantos, shurikens, staffs and other items used by the Clan Lords as a symbol of their authority. Every dojo or dag that gives its allegiance to the Black Ninja Brotherhood should put the Black Star seal on a wall, banner or shrine to symbolize its membership in our network. BLACK NINJA KANJI 37 Page 38 The Ninja Handbook This is “Black Ninja” written in the Chinese Kanji alphabet. The first character means “dark” or “covert”; the second means “endure” or “steal in”; the third means “one who”. It is pronounced “an-nin-ja”. It may be written on banners, dojo walls, Clan scrolls, weapons and other items that are never seen by outsiders. 暗 忍者 TAIJITU SEAL The Taijitu Seal is the classic yin-yang symbol inlaid upon the Black Ninja Nonagram. The Taijutu is a reminder of the profound truth that everything gives rise to its opposite; reality is made of polarities; there is no “pure darkness” or “pure light”. As Natori Masatake says: “life exists within death, death exists within life”. Here the black or “yin” region of the symbol is above the white or “yang” region, symbolizing the ascendancy of the Dark Tao over the Light Tao in Black Ninjutsu philosophy. The Taijitu Seal is used by Black Ninja Clans as a general symbol of our philosophy and way of life. BLACK CIRCLE The Black Circle is a symbol of the Dark Tao or Black Sun—the metaphysical dark side of existence, and of our own minds and spirits. The Dark Lords use this as a prophetic symbol, to represent the dawning of the “Age of Endarkenment” they believe is falling across the world. It is also the symbol of the Black Circle 38 Page 39 Ninja Ideology Clan—foreseen to be one of the darkest of all the Black Ninja Clans. NONAGRAM The Nonagram (Grazkurod) is a nine-pointed symbol of black magickal power used in rituals by sorcerers and Templars. It is used to create circles of protection, to invoke the Nine Mental Weapons, to open portals into the Dar (Abyss), to focus black ki, and as a symbol of the Dark Lords formless magick and power. The Nonagram is also drawn during the Nine Cuts of Power magickal ritual to impose the Black Ninja's will upon the world. KUJI-KIRI Category:Beta